Coming Back To My Everything
by Caramel Candy
Summary: Seven years go, Miley Stewart walked away from everything she had. From her boyfriend, her best friend and her family. Now, she's back to reclaim what she lost all those years ago. Which may not be as hard as she thought. Or not. Niley. Two-Shot.
1. Her Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers. At least not in reality I don't. But, seriously, who needs a reality when you've got dreams?**

Coming Back To My Everything

**T W O-S H O T**

Chapter 1: Her Return

Why would he care about her? There wasn't one valid reason for him to give her a second glance at all. Not after what she did to him in the past. She had left him when he needed her the most. When he needed her the most was when she packed her bags and stalked right out of his life. Had he tried to contact her after she left? Of course he had! He'd sent email after email. Phone call after phone call, but she didn't dare reply to any one of them in fear of giving him hope that she's actually return.

Now, seven years later, here she was. Standing in front of one of the most memorable places she'd ever been; the place where it all started and ended for her. Where she stood right now was where she had done the greatest and stupidest things in her life. Right here was where she had first kissed the legendary teen rock star Nick Jonas. Here was where he had asked her to be his girlfriend, to which she gladly accepted. In this very spot before her was where he had confessed his undeniable feelings to her, which she readily returned. Yet, here was the very spot that he told the news to her, where he uttered the very words that caused her world to go spiralling out of control. Here was where she told him she could no longer be involved with him.

Here was where Miley Stewart stood.

Tears filled her eyes as she dropped to her knees, She crawled forward, not caring if the green grass stained her Sevens jeans. Hot tears trickled down her face as she took in the scene before her, one that had hardly changed over the past years if anyone else were to look at it. But to Miley, it seemed foreign. It had been much too long since she had been here, a place that held memories, both good and bad.

The surroundings hadn't change. It was still right in the heart of Malibu California, not far from Miley's house. The playground still stood near by, the big red slide gleaming in the sun light. The chained swings still swung right next to the slide, creaking as the light breeze pushed them forward. The bench still stood a mere six feet away from where she was sitting, the pine wood slightly scratched but otherwise fine. But the tree she was seated in front of seemed older and leaner. The trunk of the tree had faded into a greyish hue, cuts plastered all over it displayed to the public eyes, as if presenting the hardship the tree had endured in its long years.

Miley slowly reached up and ran her fingers of the scratches that covered the tree. Her heart beat quickened as she slowly circled the tree. She felt her eyes drop shut as she stopped a few steps from where she had previously been sitting. She was not only afraid to open her eyes, afraid that what she might see would bring back the awful pain that she had been trying to tolerate through the past seven years, but she was worried that what she had hoped to see would no longer be there. Maybe it had erased over time, like she had. Maybe after the long years it had slowly vanished, knowing that she wouldn't return to see it again.

Miley curled her fingers and squeezed her eyes shut. It couldn't be gone. It just couldn't be, not after all Miley had done to come back. It was the last and final thing she needed to see to prove to her, that at one point she and Nick had once been together. Then, gradually, Miley's eyes fluttered open and her heart slam into her chest. Her breathing had stopped and she felt herself grow slightly dizzy. She couldn't believe it, even if their love hadn't survived over the long years this had. A marking that proved the two had once been in love, had once been one. Miley continued to stare at what was in front of her.

_N. J & M. S Forever and Always_

For the second time that day since she had arrived at the park, Miley felt tears run down her face. Hesitantly, she reached up and traced her slim fingers over the letters that Nick had engraved in the tree almost eight years ago. She remembered the night clearly, it was right after the Valentines Day Dance that Miley's school was having for the Valentines Day occasion and she had asked Nick to come along with her, him being her boyfriend and all.

"_You can't catch me!" sixteen year-old girl came rushing out from the far end of the park, her shoes gripped tightly in one hand while the other held up her dress as she sprinted across the grass bare foot. _

"_Wanna bet?" A deep voice called out from behind her, and seconds later a teen-age boy emerged from where Miley had just been, grinning as his curly dark hair fell into his face running across the park, after the girl. The girl, who was a few feet ahead of the boy, paused for a moment glancing over her shoulder to see where the boy was. Her eyes widened when she realized that the boy was hot on her heels. She squealed before taking off, desperately trying to out run the boy._

_Luck hadn't been on her side though; within seconds another shriek was heard as the boy had caught up, grabbed the girl around the waist and swung her around. Then, having a secure grip on her slim waist, the boy threw the girl over his shoulder. She squealed noisily, and began to bang her fist onto the boys back protesting loudly. "Nick Jonas put me down this instant!" she cried as her hair whipped around in the air. _

_He__ laughed out loud. "What if I don't want to?" He asked smirk placed onto his handsome face._

_The girl frowned from her spot on his shoulder. "If you don't, you'll seriously regret it!" She announced after a few minutes, a self-satisfied grin settled on her flushed face._

"_Is that a threat?" The boy asked, tightening his grip on the girl. His finger's lightly grazed her legs and if the girl had noticed she didn't show it, as she remained quiet not responding to what the boy had asked. "You know," he added as an after thought, lightly lifting the girl off his shoulder and placing her on the ground before him, "most girls would do anything to be where you just were."_

"_Well Nick, I'm surprised you haven't noticed yet but I'm not like 'most girls'." She said as she smiled, she reached up to run her hands through his silky brown curls._

_Nick reached forward, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and letting his eyes drop shut as her fingers moved over his scalp. "Oh, I've noticed, Miley. But I like my girls different, so you don't need to worry about that."_

_Miley laughed as Nick wrapped and arm around her waist pulling her to him. "Do you?"_

_Nick nodded, he popped one eye open and watched Miley. "But you want to know what else I like?" A sly smile crept onto his face. "When girls like you kiss me."_

_With that he leaned in and pressed his lips to her, and he tightened his grip on her waist. Miley moved her arms forward wrapping them around his neck. The kiss was short and sweet, and before long Nick pulled away, but kept his arms around her tight, hugging her to his chest._

"_Did you enjoy the dance?" Nick asked burying his face into her vanilla scented hair._

_Miley nodded into his chest. "Yes I did, but it was weird having those girls glare at me because I've managed to score the guy that they all thought they'd end up marrying."_

"_Really, I hadn't noticed." Nick answered, smiling at her._

_Miley pulled back from him and raised a perfectly done eyebrow at him. "So you're trying to tell me that you didn't notice any of those girls at were drooling over you at the dance today?"_

_Nick grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, not really anyways. I only had eyes for you, babe." He threw in a roguish wink. _

_Miley laughed, swatting him across the chest lightly. "I'm glad then. I could easily say the same; you were hands down the most _gorgeous_ guy there."_

"_Well, I suppose you're right.__ Plus, there is you're whole schools female population that would back you up on that." He replied innocently. "So, I'll have to agree with you on it."_

_Miley's blue eyes widened in mock horror, "And what happened to only having eyes for me?"_

"_Well, my eyes tend to wander, especially when I'm getting you punch. Those girls seriously can't take no for an answer." He scoffed. "Honestly, they think that I'd leave you--who happened to look beautiful in that stunning dress--for them." _

"_That's so sweet…I think." Miley cried her cerulean eyes shinning brightly as she looked up at Nick. She reached up and grabbed his collar, bringing his face down to hers, so his lips were hovering above hers, and said; "Good, because I'd hate to disappoint a number of the world's female population by announcing your death tomorrow morning."_

_She didn't even give him a chance to respond as she pushed herself onto her toes and kissed him softly. Nick smiled into the kiss, as he moved his hand and brushed the hair from her face before cupping her cheek gently. Miley's tongue flicked across Nick's lower lip, and Nick granted her access, their tongues meeting in a ferocious battle of passion. After a few minutes, the two pulled away both panting heavily. Nick pressed his forehead against Miley as he struggled to regain his breath. His hand left her face and reached to down to interlock their fingers. He then pulled his hand away and tugged on her hand, leading them forward._

_Miley opened one eye and looked at him. "What are you doing?" _

"_Taking us over there," Nick replied, pointing toward the tree that was in front of them. Nick plopped down and moved his hands onto her waist and pulling her down onto his lap. Miley laughed and brushed her hand across her face moving the hair out of her face. Nick grabbed her hands as they reached up to her face and held them tightly in his. Miley turned to look at him, puzzled at his actions. "What are you doing now?" _

_Nick smiled. "Don't brush your hair away; it looks adorable when it falls onto your face like that." _

"_Okay then," Miley replied turning around and rested her back on his firm chest, moving their intertwined hands so that they rested on to her lap. She sighed resting her head back onto his shoulder and looking up into the star covered sky. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it?"_

"_Yeah it is nice out." Nick agreed as he settled against the tree. "The sky is so clear out." _

"_Yeah," Miley nodded. "It's never really clear out at night in Malibu since we're so close to LA. This reminds me of old times, back when I still lived in Tennessee, my mama and I would always sit outside during the summer and watch the stars. It was one of our favourite past time."_

"_I guess I never had much time to watch stars." Nick looked around the park and then back into the sky. "I mean, sometimes my friends and I would when we were out in the field behind my house playing ball. When we were tired, we'd lie down on our backs and look up at the stars. The skies seemed pretty clear on some nights, but not all since New Jersey's next to all those big cities."_

_She turned around__ to face him, "You and a bunch of guys sat out in the grass at night and watched stars?" She asked in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?"_

_Nick shook his head, causing his curls to flop onto his forehead. "Besides, it wasn't _all_ guys. A few girls on my street liked to play baseball."_

"_Yeah, I'm sure. Put it all on the girls; seriously, excuses, excuses Nick." Miley tutted like a mother wagging her finger at him, "It was probably you who suggested you guys do that."_

"_Nope," he replied grinned at her. "It was my best friend Tommy. See, he had a huge crush on Melody, my next door neighbour, and he tried to _'impress'_ her by hinting that we watched the stars. Mel always liked those deep kinds of boys and Tommy thought looking at stars made him deep."_

"_So, Melody seemed to be into guys like you?" Miley asked innocently, glancing up at him. _

_Nick rolled his eyes at her and playfully flicked her forehead. "She was always more of a little sister to me. We've been friends since we were like three, it'd being extremely awkward if we started going out. Anyways, I couldn't do that to Tommy, he'd be crushed."_

"_Aww, you're so thoughtful." She cooed tapping his nose. "Now, why did you bring me out here?"_

"_Hey! Correct me if I'm wrong but it was _you _who ran out here, not me." He cried. _

"_Yeah, but only because you were chasing me and I had no where to go and I was talking about why you bought us out here to this tree." She replied. "Now tell me why."_

"_So demanding," Nick clucked with disapproval. "I bought you here, because I wanted to show you something."_

"_Ooh, what? What is it?" Miley asked excitedly, her blue eyes twinkling with pleasure._

"_Patience is a virtue, Miles." Nick smiled down at her, his chocolate brown eyes gleaming. "Now come around here." He motioned toward the other end of the tree._

_Miley lifted herself off of Nick and moved to run over to the other end, but Nick grabbed her arm. Miley turned around, annoyance etched onto her face as she glared at her boyfriend. "Why are you holding my arm? I want to see what's over there!"_

"_Hold on, and wait for me. You'll need to anyways because I'll have to show you what you're looking for." Nick replied as he began to move forward._

_Miley silently followed him, anticipation aerating off her. The two walked a few steps then Nick stopped, since they were already on the other side of the tree. Miley had almost run into him, but caught her balance quickly so she didn't fall over. _

"_Can I see it?" She asked, sounding very much like a little kid. Nick nodded and stepped out of the way, giving Miley a full view of the tree trunk and right there, in the centre of the tree bark were the words_ 'N. J & M. S Forever and Always'_ craved elegantly in Nicks cursive like scrawl. Miley felt a gasp leave her lips and her hand creep over her mouth. "Oh my goodness, Nick are you serious?"_

_Nick kicked the grass with the heel of his shoes. "Yeah, I was here yesterday by myself. I came here to think alone and I had the pocket knife your dad gave me for my birthday in my pocket and I decided 'what the heck'. I wanted to leave a piece of us behind at this tree, I mean, since this tree means so much to us. A lot of things happened to us here."_

_Miley slowly turned around and launched herself into Nick's arms. Nick caught her swiftly pulling her tight against him. Miley buried her face into his chest and a few tears slipped down her cheeks. This was, hands down, the most romantic things anyone had ever done for her._

Miley sniffed quietly, and sunk to the grassy ground her eyes not leaving the carving Nick had done. For them, he told her, to leave a bit of what they had behind. But Miley had left it all behind, left everything they'd been building up for almost 3 years and just walked away; making sure that there was no contact between the two.

It had been torture for Miley though. Not answering his calls or replying to his emails. She wanted nothing more than to fulfil his requests and return home but she couldn't. She forced herself to believe that she was better of without him—even though she hardly believed it at all—and that he was better off without her. But she knew it wasn't true, she knew that no matter how many times she repeated it to herself late at night that it wasn't true and it would never be true. She would be better of _with_ him than without him. She needed him, and there wasn't a second in each day that had gone without him crossing her mind.

She'd missed everything about him. His warm hugs, soft kisses, his voice, the sound of his laugh, even the way he smelled. She missed it all. She missed _him_ more than anything. But she hadn't returned. There were times were she considered it, times where she boarded the bus with her bags packed and everything ready but at the last minute she'd change her mind. What would have said anyways, when she showed up at his door with her bags in arm? She couldn't return and face everyone all over again. But she had returned, nonetheless, but not from her own conscious alone.

Suddenly, her thoughts went to the three letters she had received a few days before. Her need to read them again forced her to reach across the tree and grab her white designer Marc Jacobs's purse from where it was lying on the floor. She unzipped it and stuck her hand in rummaging around for the papers. A few moments later, her hand emerged with three slightly rumpled papers in hand. Miley sat down cross legged on the ground and placed her purse next to her. She set the papers on her lap and picked up the first one on top. It was a letter from her best friend, Lilly Truscott.

_Dear Miley,_

_I know it's been a lone time since you've heard from me, but I've just been so busy. With Kevin and Jessica getting engaged, wedding plans have consumed much of our time. The boys have also been in the studious recording their latest album, so things have been getting pretty hectic around here. _

_How have you been? I hope you've been well, everyone doing all right here, I suppose. Well, besides Nick of course. Joe is just as crazy as ever, I honestly sometimes wonder what I see in him (Besides his amazing looks, voice, sense of humour, ability to have fun…Okay. Never mind.) but he's fine. Kevin and Jess are super psyched for the wedding, they seem so happy. I'm glad Kevin decided to propose though; he and Jess deserve each other. Frankie's just made the varsity football team, with tryout last week. He was so excited; we all went out for diner to celebrate. Mr. and Mrs. Jonas are fine as well, but I seriously think that Mrs. Jonas is more excited about the wedding than the rest of us are._

_You probably know this but I'll remind you anyways; Nick birthday is in 2 days. Miley, it's been seven years and he's no where near over you. You've got to come back Miley, he thinks every year that you'll come back but for some reason he knows that this year you will. I don't want him to get his hopes up to high, but he already has. Miley, I miss you, Joe misses you, Kevin misses you, Jess missed you, Frankie missed you and Paul and Denise miss you too. Frankie wanted you to be there you know, when we went out for diner because he made the team. He remembered the time when you promised you'd be there for him on his first game, and he's playing the day after Nick's birthday, so you have to come home Miley._

_So, please Miley take this into consideration at least. I love you and you're my best friend and I miss you more than anything. Just make _all_ our wished come true and return back home this year. If not for us do it for Nick. He's still in love with you! He refuses to even look at other girls let alone date them. He has it stuck in his head that you'll come back and I think it will seriously kill him if you don't. We need you back with us Miles. _

_I hope to see you really soon._

_Love,_

_Lilly __xoxo_

She had come back, just like Lilly had requested. Things had changed since Miley had left though, starting with Lilly and Joe. When Miley had left Lilly and Joe had just gone on their first date and Miley wasn't so sure that they'd end up in a serious relationship. But they had proven her wrong, from the previous letters Miley received from her best friend; she could tell that she and Joe were more than into each other, they were in love. Honestly, Miley would have never guessed that they'd stay together let alone fall in love but she was happy for them nonetheless. They deserved each other, a lot like how Kevin and Jess did. She wasn't surprised when Lilly told her Jess and Kevin had gotten engaged. The two had started going out a few months before she left and Miley was sure from the start that they'd end up together forever. She had even made a bet with Kevin, a bet that stated within eight years Kevin Jonas would propose to Jessica Adel. And he had, just like she'd told him.

When Miley had read the letter her thoughts wonder to whether or not Kevin had remembered their bet, it had been along while since they'd made it. Now, Miley avoided thinking about Nick, afraid that she might burst into tears. He hadn't moved on! Even after she had left him heart broken he hadn't stop loving her. Her worst nightmare hadn't come true, from what Lilly had said Nick Jonas was still in love with her and she couldn't be happier. Miley put the letter to the side and picked up the next letter that came from the oldest Jonas, Kevin.

_Miley,_

_It's been much too long since the last time we've talked, hasn't it? A lot of things have happened since you've left Miley, plenty of things indeed. Jess and I recently gotten engaged. Yes, you were right, you've won the bet! Congratulations I guess, but I'm happy you did. We're drowning in wedding plans and work. We have a new album that's going to come out soon and we've been cooped up in the studios recording songs. Things are getting pretty hectic but everyone's doing alright._

_Everyone except Nick. You probably already know that his birthday is coming up, and just like the past seven years he's been all he wants is for you to come back. Miley you need to come back this year; I swear if you don't it might kill him. You know how superstitious Nick is, and you know how seven is a lucky number; well since this year is the seventh year since you've left he has it stuck in his head that you're bound to return. We've tried to reason with him, since you haven't been back for the past seven years why would you come back now? But he's so stubborn about it, he keeps telling us that you will come back, that he'll see you again and you'll still love him like he loves you._

_I know that leaving must have been tough for you and returning will be even more difficult but we need you back here. _Nick_ needs you. Lilly mentioned that she was writing to you too, so you probably already know that Frankie made the varsity football team! He was so excited; I don't think I've ever seen him so happy. We went out for dinner when we found out, and once we were all seated I saw his eyes look over to where Nick sat and he got all sad. You were supposed to be there, you always told him that he would make the team; no doubt about it and he always believed you. You also promised that you'd come to his first every football game as well. I guess when he looked over at Nick, he half expected you to pop out from behind them and sit next to Nick to celebrate like you said all those years ago. He's first ever game is a day after Nick's birthday and Frankie would be devastated if you didn't come home for his first football game. With Nick saying that you will return Frankie's getting excited, thinking that you will keep your promise and come to his first game._

_We really need for you to come back, Miley. We haven't forgotten you. Nothing has been the same for the past seven years since you've left. Nick still hasn't moved on either, Joe's tried to set him up with some girls in hops of trying to get him to try and move on but he won't do it. He keeps thinking you will come back and that he can't hurt you by going out with other girls. It'd do wonders for all of us if you returned home for Nick's birthday and Frankie's game and stayed home with us. Then, you could come to our wedding. We'd love to have you, we're keeping a spot open for you anyways._

_I hope this letter might have at least changed your mind the slightest bit. I'm really hoping to see you really soon Miley. You're like a younger sister to me and I'd hate to never have to see you again._

_Much love,_

_Kevin Jonas._

Miley folded the letter into thirds as tears slowly dripped down her face. Nick had always been superstitious, something about him Miley found odd since he was so deep and logical. Seven was always an important number to him as well. She couldn't believe how sure he was about her returning. Truthfully, before Miley had received the letters she had been considering about whether or not she should return. She knew that his birthday was coming up and that she should _at least_ call him and tell him that she was always thinking of him and that she still loved him. He deserved to know that she hadn't forgotten him, and from Kevin and Lilly had told her in their letters he needed too know how she felt about him now. When the truth was, how she felt about him now and how she had seven years ago were the same. She still loved him with all her heart, if not more.

She placed Kevin's letter on top if Lilly's and looked down at the last one that lay on her lap. She sighed loudly before picking it up in her slightly shaking hands and reading it.

_Dear Mi-lay,_

_DJ Danger here. How's it going with you? Good I hope. Well, I heard Lilly and Kevin were going to be mailing you letters so I thought, why be the odd one out? So, I pulled out a paper (from my notebook which would explain the cut edges. I'm not much of a neat cut__ter) and decided to write one to you myself. Knowing Kevin and Lilly, they've probably updated you with every little thing that has happened since the last letter you got from them. You probably fell asleep half way through them. But you see, Miles, I'm the cool one and I understand that you're not to interested in knowing that Lilly bought a new pair of green flats the other day and that Kevin learned to tap dance last month (Jess assumed it would be good if he went into that for a while. Apparently it helps relieve stress or something? I'm not to sure.) So I'll fill you in on the basics. _

_Jess and Kevin are soon to be married. I know shocker right? I mean, I never knew Kevin had the guts to do it. I remembered that bet you two made, I called you slow for actually thinking Kevin might ever propose, but you've proved me wrong for once. And I'm going to have to say it was a little weird not having you there to laugh and rub it in my face. Also, Lilly and I are going out! Just like you said we would. I know I know what you're thinking: 'You better not hurt her, Joseph Jonas. Because If you do I will have your head.' But don't worry, Miley, I really like Lilly and I'll take care of her for you. I think I love her. (No wait, I'm pretty sure I do.___

_Oh I almost forgot to say, FRANKIE MADE THE FOOTBALL TEAM! OH YEAH! We were super excited to find out, and he was real happy too. But he was pretty upset that you weren't there. You promised him you would be there when he makes the team and he remembers that promise. He really wants to see you at his first game. (This, by the way, is the day after Nick's birthday.)_

_Since Nick was bought up. I really need to talk to you about him. (Well, wait. We're not talking we're writing. So, I should say I really need to write to you about him…) You know how superstitious he is about stuff. Well, he thinks because it's been seven years since you've left that this is the year that you'll come back. We've tried to convince him otherwise, but he's too stubborn. (It's not that we think you won't actually come home, it's just you've been gone for such a long while and we don't want him to fall so hard if you don't show up.) But seriously Miley, I think that if you don't come home this year Miley, it might seriously kill him. He really misses you. He still loves you the same too, if not more. He won't go out with any other girls at all because he thinks that it would be unfair to you._

_Miley, you've become my little sister over the years and I love you. You need to make you and Nick's like better; you need to come home. We miss you a lot, and I think Nick won't be able to pick himself up if he falls this time. He really wants you to come home. I know he might have done you wrong sometimes, but I honestly don't think he deserves all this heartache. You don't either so you shouldn't have to go through it. Just come back home._

_I'll be looking forward to seeing you super soon._

_Fight the power,_

_DJ Danga _

Miley let out a watery laugh when she read Joe's letter. Even without him here he managed to make her laugh, just like he had before. Maybe this was a sign to show her that things hadn't really changed over the seven years she'd been gone. Well, not as much as she though it had. She could go home. According to Lilly, Joe and Kevin she should come home. She, herself, knew she had to come home. Joe was right, Nick may have done her wrong but he didn't deserve that entire heart ache. She had been selfish. She needed to come home and smooth things over. She was home now, though and that was what really mattered. She was here, fulfilling Kevin, Joe, Lilly and most of all Nick's wishes. This was the year she came home.

Miley wiped her hand over her eyes, drying up at remaining tears. She folded the last letter up and slipped it into her purse. She then stood up, her legs wobbling slightly and she grabbed onto the tree for support. With her eyes squeezed shut, she rose to her full height and took a shaky breath. She bent down and grabbed a hold of her purse before standing up straight again. She brushed grass off her Sevens jeans and tugged the hair tie that held her pony-tail in place. Miley reached into her bag once more and pulled out a scrap piece of paper that had an addressed scribbled messily on it.

_14565 Lincoln Street_, it read. A simple address to any other person, but to Miley it was much more. It was the address of the place that held her destiny and her heart. She had began to slowly walk out of the park, a small smile fitting her face as she spotted a younger couple seated on a swing, moving back and forth arms wrapped around each other. They reminded her of Nick and herself, and the many times they had done so after a long day.

Nick.

Her heart began to beat faster and her palm became sweaty as she looked at to the sing in front of her which read: _145 Avenue._ She was close now. She hoped with all her heart that Nick was home. It was his birthday after all, and it'd be a shame if eh had decided to go out when Miley dropped in. She couldn't call Lilly to see if Nick was home sue o the fact that no one actually knew she'd returned. She planned on everyone finding out soon enough, but she wanted Nick to be the first to see her. He could alert the rest after he and her had talked everything out, because Miley knew that they wouldn't have a chance to do s anytime soon if everyone found out she was back home now.

She wondered how he was doing. Had he really missed her as much as Lilly, Joe and Kevin said he had? Did he still love her like she loved him? Miley had long before expected him to have moved on. He was Nick Jonas after all; girls would give anything to be his everything. Yet, he chose to wait for her return, even though he wasn't certain she would return at all. That was supposed to mean _something_ wasn't it?

Braking from the distance broke her away from her thoughts. She realized that she had come into a neighbourhood. It was a nice one too, the ones she had always imagined herself living in when she grew older. Te lawns were neatly cut and the windows were sparkling in the heated sun. New, shining cars stood on the drive way. Wet boots stacked near the front doors and bicycles and skateboards thrown across the lawn.

Younger kids filled the streets, girls on the sidewalks playing hopscotch. Boys kicking soccer balls around and laughter rang through the air. Her heart warmed at the sight before her, she glanced up at the street sign before her. _145 Avenue and Lincoln Street_, it read on large white print. Miley's heart fluttered, she had just been walking around aimlessly and she had still managed to come up to Nick's street. She took another deep breath before strolling up the street her eyes sweeping in the scene before her. She passed a group of girls sitting on the front steps, giggling as they watched a few boys play soccer on the street in front of them. Miley rolled her eyes, remembering when she had done the same thing.

She looked up at the house numbers as she walked by, making sure she didn't pass by it accidentally. She smiled at the people she passed, making her way down the path. Before long, Miley came across the house she was looking for. Nick's house, one at could have been hers to if she hadn't left. The house was white with black shutters. It was probably the only house on the block that didn't have toys scattered across the lawn. A shiny red Corvette was parked in the driveway. Miley made her way toward the house, going up the walk. She paused by the car, running her fingers over the doors. She closed her eyes imagined herself seated in the passenger seat, her air let down blowing in the wind with Nick next to her, holding her hand as the two sped down the highway, starts shining above them; or them in the car, driving home from a fun day at the beach. Something Miley hoped she would be doing in her near future with Nick.

Cautiously, Miley continued to walk up the driveway and towards the front door. The wind blew gently, caressing her face as she walked closer and closer to her destiny. It all came down to this. Everything Miley had tried to let go and move past from over the past seven years came rushing back to her, all of the times she had spent with Nick and the rest of her friends. Leaving right now felt like the stupidest things she could have done. But she had to do it, in hopes to save her. Yet, seven years here she was, standing in front of the door that she had walked away from so long ago.

Taking a deep breath, Miley reached up and rang the door bell. Her heart sped up as she waited. This was it, where it all came down too. She was finally going to see Nick again. Hopefully, he would listen to her and take her back. She needed him. He had to understand that, she'd left him before and she wouldn't do it again. He wouldn't put him or her through all that pain again. Her heart went into over-drive as she heard feet-shuffling on the other side of the door.

Then, gradually, the front door opened up, revealing the man of her dreams, looking as gorgeous as ever. His hair curly and longer, his eyes seemed to have become lighter. As he stood there, muffin on hand, Miley felt her breath stop. The past seven years didn't matter now. She fell in love with him all over again, right there on his front porch. He looked up, and dropped his muffin on the floor as he let out a small gasp. Seeming to have just noticed she was there, his eyes widened.

"Miley."

--&&--

**Authors Note:** I am back. Now, this is a two-shot story. This idea popped into my head a couple of days. I've been working on it for like a whole day straight trying to get it right. It's not the greatest but I think it's good. This isn't a novel like story. It's a simple two-shot. The next chapter will be the last. It'll be up, soon hopefully. It might take a while; I want to make it good. They'll talk everything out in the next chapter. In the meantime, REVIEW! Thanks for reading.

-Caramel161


	2. His Acceptance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.**

Coming Back To Everything I Knew

**T W O- S H O T**

Chapter 2: His Acceptance

This would be the year, the year she would come home. Back to her family, her friends and more importantly, back to _him_. He didn't quite understand how he knew this, but that didn't matter. What mattered now was that the love of his life would return to him, and they could finally live their happily ever after. That is if she was willing to take him back. He had tried not to think of it, but the thought continuously popped into his head whenever he thought of Miley. It had been seven years since they had last had any contact with one another, with her being as beautiful as she was, surely she must have moved on.

Nick Jonas groaned as he buried his face into his hands. He was sprawled on his leather sofa in his living room, watching a football game and thinking of Miley Stewart. Miley Stewart, the girl who had stole and broken his heart. The girl who had walked away from him so long ago, the girl he was still helplessly in love with. _How could you still be in love with a girl who has broken you're heart like that?_ Was a question he had repeatedly been asked, mostly by his older brother Joe, and he wasn't quite sure how he still loved her so. There was something inside him that prevented him from moving on, something in him that told him she still cared, that she still thought if him, that she'd come back home.

Nick still remembered that day Miley had left. He remembered it like it'd happened yesterday. It was a memory that was engraved into his soul, one he couldn't rid. It haunted his dreams each night. Her tear stained face would come up in his mind; her sweet voice would trouble his ears. No matter how hard he tried, he simply couldn't let that memory go.

Now, you needed to understand that Nick Jonas was an exceptionally bright person. Through out his long hectic career he managed to achieve good academic grades, he graduated with scores that were above average. He also had managed to keep a healthy social life, keeping his friends from Wyckoff and making new celebrity friends as well. His music and acting career was currently at top, sales for Jonas Brother things sky-rocketing. Somewhere along the way he had managed to score the love of his life, Miley Stewart. Nick sighed loudly, she was amazing. She knew everything about him, and yet she still loved him. She loved everything about him, including his flaws. She understood him; she always knew what to say and when to say it. She never pried and hadn't ever expected much from him. She was perfect, in every way ever possible. She was the girl that he needed, that he wanted. The girl that had gotten away. He remembered when he first met her.

"_Come on, Nick. Can you at least try and move a little faster?" Joe asked impatiently. "You're moving about as fast as a snail. You know you don't need to worry about finding Hannah, she said she wasn't coming!"_

_Hannah had said that. Earlier that day, when Nick was sitting in front of the television set watching a Cubs and Mets game and talking on the phone with his favourite pop-star, he had asked her to come to the party with him. She had politely declined saying she had promised to spend sometime with her father tonight._

_Now, here he was, at a beach party Joe had forced him to come too. Nick rolled his eyes when he heard his older brother complain about his slow pace once again. It wasn't that Nick was moving slowly on purpose. The place was filled with people and it seemed impossible to move regularly through all the sweaty bodies that were pressed against each other._

"_I'm aware of that thank you, Joe. But I wasn't even looking for Hannah in the first place." Nick lied and he heard his brother snort from ahead of him. Nick had been denying his feelings towards his famous friend, but his brothers saw right through his act. Luckily Hannah wasn't aware of his crush on her. Nick couldn't understand what there wasn't to love about the girl, she was perfect in practically every way. Her long flowing golden hair and how it fell into her shining blue eyes. She was without a doubt, one of the most talented artists to walk the earth. At only fourteen she sold millions of albums and singles world-wide and has been on several sold out tours. But what Nick didn't like about it all was the fact that they were just friends._

_In a way he was glad that Hannah didn't understand his true feelings towards her because it could possibly ruin their friendship and make things forever awkward between them. But he also, in a sense wanted her to know how he truly felt. To see if she felt the same way in return, for him to know that he wasn't wasting his time. And if she maybe did return his feelings, he didn't want to miss out on what they could have, on what they could be._

_But Nick Jonas wasn't that brave. He wasn't like his older brother, Joe, a major flirt. No, Nick kept to himself which is why he would probably never get a chance with Hannah Montana ever. Nick felt himself sigh as he struggled to move past two teenagers who were pressed up against him. After much trouble he emerged on the other side of the room, where his two brothers were waiting for him._

"_Took you long enough, Nick," Kevin smiled as he handed Nick a can of diet coke. "What happened?"_

_Nick gratefully grabbed the cold drink from his brother's hands before turning to glare at Joe. "I got caught up in the crowd. There are too much people here anyways and this twerp here told me it was a 'small gathering'." Nick flicked his brother's forehead._

"_Ouch!" Joe cried, clutching his forehead. "I'm sorry I said that Nick! You've been sitting at home the whole day and you needed to get out. I was doing you a favour, there's no need to get violent."_

_Nick rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't have lied. I would have come anyways."_

_Both Kevin and Joe looked at him, eyebrows raised at his blatant lie. "Uh, no you wouldn't have." Kevin pointed out. "You would have, however, told us to throw ourselves off a cliff."_

"_Then run ourselves over with a pick-up truck." Joe added. "But, seeing as we couldn't disappoint the world's female population like that, we simply lied to you."_

"_You are so lucky we're in public right now, Joe or I would have…" Nick trailed off not even bothering to complete his threat as he gazed out onto the dance floor, because right there, in the centre of the room was a girl. Not just any girl, this girl was probably the most gorgeous girl Nick might have ever seen next to Hannah Montana. No, she might have been even more beautiful. She was there, standing next to a blonde girl who seemed to babbling on about something and the gorgeous girl Nick noticed stood there, half-listening to what the girl was saying, nodding every now and then. _

_She had the most beautiful blue eyes Nick had ever seen. They were as blue as the sky on the clearest day, shining brightly as she laughed at what her friend was telling her. She had dark brown hair that fell over her shoulders reaching just past her elbows. Her hair framed her face setting off her light tan. She was slim and curved in all the right places. She looked stunning in her green dress that reached past her knees. Nick couldn't keep his eyes off her as they trailed down to her smooth legs and back up to her flawless face. A shiver ran through Nick's body as he heard her laugh again. _

_Her laugh sounded amazing as it rang through his ears, like bells at a wedding. Nick could hear his brothers calling him, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She lifted her hand to brush a few stands of hair out of her face and she took a small sip of the Pepsi can that stood in her hands. Right then, she looked up and caught Nick's eye before he could look away. Butter flies tumbled around in his stomach as the two gazed into one another's eyes for a few moments and his heart lurched when she sent a small shy smile his way. Nick smiled back at her as the world dissolved around him everything becoming a blur. All he could see was the girl standing before him and he didn't mind one bit. At that moment he didn't mind if she was all he would be able to see for the rest of his life._

_Suddenly, all Nick had ever felt for Hannah Montana went flying out the door. He couldn't believe that he had once assumed he loved Hannah because she hadn't ever given him the feelings that he was experiencing now and all it took from this girl was a simple smile. Slowly, she raised her hand and waved lightly at him. Nick felt a grin slip onto his face as he returned the wave. The two then continued to look at each other, with Joe calling Nick and the girl's blonde friend still babbling. Just then, Joe stepped in front of Nick, effectively blocking his view of the girl in front of him. _

_Nick glared at his brother. "Get out of the way, Joe." Nick growled pushing Joe out of his way, hoping that the girl hadn't turned away. But when Nick finally managed to see around Joe, the girl was no longer looking at him since she had turned back to her friend._

"_Whoa now, chill out 'fro bro." Joe stepped back from Nick holding his hands out in front of him. "No need to get all aggressive. I've been calling you for a while now and you were just staring off into space."_

_Nick sighed. "Sorry Joe. I didn't mean to come off all angry…I was just looking at something."_

"_Oh, don't worry about it." Joe shrugged as a smirk fell onto his face. "But are you going to tell us which girl it is?"_

_Nick's tore his eyes from the dance floor to look at his brother. "What makes you think it's a girl?" Nick asked quickly._

_Joe smiled. "I know it is. The only time you _ever_ ignore someone is when you see a girl. Preferably Hannah. I didn't know she was coming tonight, didn't she say she wasn't?" Joe stood up straighter trying to catch a glimpse of his blond haired friend in the crowed._

_Nick shook his head causing his brown curls __to flop onto his forehead. "It's not Hannah. Actually, I'm not quite sure who it is but she's absolutely gorgeous."_

"_Even more gorgeous than Hannah Montana," Kevin teased as he glanced around the room. "I wasn't sure that was possible in you're book."_

_Nick turned to glare at his older brother. "Shut up, Kevin. But honestly, she's beautiful. She was looking over at us too and she smiled and waved. Man, she has a killer smile…"_

"_Is that her over there?" Joe called out as he pointed across the dance floor. Nick followed his brothers gaze and his eyes landed on the girl he had seen before, only this time she was standing next to the punch bowl with her blond friend and a dark haired boy._

"_Yes," Nick hissed as he yanked Joe's hand down to his side. "Weren't you listening at all when Mom told you it's rude to point?"_

"_Aww is Nicky a little jealous that his Cinderella has a boyfriend." Joe cooed as he ruffled Nick's curls. _

_Nick jumped out of his brothers grasp, still glaring. "She doesn't have a boyfriend, I think. Even if she did why would I be jealous? I don't even know her!"_

"_But you wish you did." Kevin noted as he moved closer towards Nick._

_Nick turned to his brother wondering how on earth he knew how he felt. "What? What are you talking about?"_

_Kevin smiled. "You're right, you don't know the girl but you wish you did know her."_

"_How did you know that?" Nick asked his eyes wide. He was hoping he wasn't that obvious._

"_That's the same way I felt when I met Jess." Kevin shrugged, smirking slightly. "Besides, you had this look on your face that gave it away."_

"_Well, it seems like you're going to meet her right now, because she's coming over here." Joe interjected. "Her blond friend looks hot, is my hair okay?"_

"_Shut up," Nick muttered as he ran his fingers through his hair. His heart raced as the two girls and the boy approached them. The brown haired girl had the stunning smile back on her face and Nick's heart reeled in the butterflies. The blond girl was jumping slightly, an extra spring in her step. She had a crazy smile on her face as the excitement glowed off her. The boy walked behind the two calmly. He had shaggy dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a pair of dark washed jeans and a dark blue shirt with his sleeved rolled up. He eyed the several girls he walked passed, winking at the last one._

"_Hi," Joe said when the three of them stopped in front of them._

"_Hey," the brunette answered keeping her eyes on Nick as she extended her hand towards him. "My name is Miley"_

_Miley. The name alone was beautiful and sent a shiver through Nick's body, and it seemed to have suited her well, no doubt. She seemed like a Miley to him._

"_I'm Nick." He replied taking her hand and shaking it. A spark of electricity bolted up his arm and spread over his body curling his toes. He felt his hand burn as she squeezed it lightly. Even after she pulled away his arm tingled and his head spun. She was going to be all he ever needed._

And she was, then and now. Before she left she was all he ever needed and now seven years after she still was. Something inside him told him she would always be no matter what. Not that bothered Nick—which it didn't.

Nick stretched across the couch as he yawned loudly. His feet slipped over onto the table next to the couch knocking over a bunch of magazines. Grumbling, Nick rose off the sofa and shuffled over to the table. Wedding magazines were scattered across his carpet. Books on bridal dresses to tuxes to flowers laid there. The night before, his family along with Lilly and Jessica had come over to work on the wedding. They had stayed over for the majority of the night, and Nick decided that they'd best leave everything at his house rather than drag it back to Kevin's. They would be back at his house soon enough anyway. However, he was now regretting his idea of allowing them keep their magazines at his house. He crouched down and began to stack the books up on one another. Soon enough he had all of them piled up neatly on each other and placed on his coffee table in the centre of his den. His eyes scanned the room and fell onto a book that sat on the loveseat in the corner of the room. _Twilight_, the cover read. Nick suddenly remembered Lilly and Jess gushing over the romantic vampire in the story. Nick's stomach dropped when he remembered that Miley had loved the vampire in that story as well. It seemed so long ago since the last time he heard her voice, or her laugh, since he felt her sweet lips on hers her small hands in his and her warm body against his.

He closed his eyes and tilted his head upward slightly, so he was facing the ceiling and began to make a silent prayer. _Please, Lord, let Miley return home today. It would mean everything to me she did. I know that you are looking over her for me, but I need to see her. I can feel her in my heart but I need to actually feel her in my arms. I trust you will make the right decision for me and Miley but I hope you will chose to bring her home to her family._

After he was finished, Nick opened his eyes and began to make his way into his kitchen. It had been seven years since Miley had left, almost thirteen years ago that they had met; twelve years ago the two began to date. Four years ago he had moved out of his old apartment suite and into this house. His family wondered why he had done it, considering he had no one to live with. Nick hadn't bothered explaining it to them because he knew what there response would be. Truth was he bought this house because he knew it was the kind of house Miley always wanted. He remembered a while before she left the two of them had been out in a near by park seated next to an older tree gazing at the stars when she informed him that she always wanted to have kids and live in a homely house. One that was in a neighbourhood filled with kids, one with a front lawn and porch with a porch swing, one with a big fenced backyard.

This was the house that he wanted Miley to see when she returned—which she would no matter what Joe had told him he knew she's come back.

Don't ask him how he knew, because he wasn't quite sure of that. But he was sure she'd return. He could feel it in his heart; his Miley would come back to him this year.

He had missed her, more than anything. The past seven years had been nothing but complete hell for him, having to go through every single day without her. He hadn't expected things to end up the way they had with them. With the way things were before, Nick, or anyone else for that matter, hadn't expected her to pack her bags and leave with out a word. He had called her repeatedly after she left leaving messages and emailing her. He had been so worried when he arrived the next morning at her house only to find a note on the table waiting for him. She had left the night before, after she returned from his house after their little argument. For months after that Nick moped around unable to put up with himself. He was ashamed of himself, how could he have driven her away like that? How could he have not seen this coming?

Nick pushed the swinging door open and stepped onto the cool tiled floor, making his way past the refrigerator and toward the island counter. He moved a stool over and grabbed a muffin out of the basket Lilly had bough with her last night. It was a chocolate chip one, his favourite. Better yet, Miley's favourite. He remembered how she'd have one each morning with her coffee. His heart ached for her now, like it had since she'd left.

Nick turned too walk back into the den when the calendar that was pinned onto the refrigerator caught his eyes. It was September 16. Today was his birthday, he was 25 today. A small smile slid onto his face as he pictured what Lilly, Jess and his brothers might be doing right now. They were probably planning the party he had told them he didn't want. No doubt, they'd rented a night-club, perhaps _Bedclash_, which was the hottest club in town. Knowing Lilly, everyone he'd have ever met was going to be there tonight.

Nick finally tore his gaze from the calendar and began to walk back towards the den; he slipped past the door and walked toward the couch when the door bell rang. He let out a groan, he knew his brothers were going to come by today but he hadn't expected them this early. He was hoping to have some time by himself today. But, clearly that isn't what his brothers had in mind. Nick rolled his eyes when he heard the door bell ring again. He knew he was taking a while, but didn't they get that he needed time alone?

Grumbling with annoyance, Nick dragged his feet across the floor as he trudged off to answer the door. He had on nothing but sweats and a fitted t-shirt and he hoped that there weren't any paparazzi lurking behind the trees, he didn't need a picture of him in his pyjama's leaking out to America right now. Nibbling on the muffin in hand, Nick reached for the door knob and twisted it open and there standing before him was the love of his life.

Miley Stewart.

Suddenly, he grew limb and his world stopped. His breath hitched in his throat and everything began to spin. He felt the muffin in his hand drop to the floor as he looked, frozen in shock at the person in front of him. He found it difficult to breath and he couldn't move. Seven years worth of pain flooded his body as he stood there; hand still on the door knob, unmoving. He couldn't believe she was actually here. Memories flowed into his eyes and images of them in the past flashed before him. Was she really there? Was his mind playing tricks on him? Images of how he'd been after she left him reeled in from the back of his mind, where he thought he had safely tucked them away. This couldn't be it had to be some sort of sick joke.

"Miley," Nick croaked in a voice so unlike his own. His breaths were jagged. She looked beautiful, there was no denying it. Even in her jeans and fitted t-shirt she looked like a model. She looked a little different since he had last seen her. She was tanned, her darker skin setting off her eyes, which were brighter than the sky. Her hair was longer, flowing over shoulders and down to her mid-back. It was a lighter colour, not as dark as the last time he'd seen it. Still, the curls were present though they didn't show nearly as much as before. She'd grown a few inches taller and grown out in all the right places. She curves sculpted perfectly making it difficult to keep your eyes or hands off of her.

She nodded slightly. "Nick." She whispered his name, sounding breathless. He loved how she said his name, how it easily rolled off her tongue without much effort. She cocked her head to the side, her brown curls rolling to the other side and cascading down her shoulder. Her blue eyes shined brightly as she watched him.

"Miley, is that really you? Are you really here?" Nick asked feebly. He wasn't going to believe she was really here until she confirmed it herself. This must have been a trick some sick minded person decided to pull on him. But, who, besides his family knew about him and Miley? Sure, the press gotten a hold of their relationship but Joe and Kevin spread the word that Miley wanted to keep a low-profile which was why she wasn't seen with Nick anymore. Whoever was doing this must have known for a fact how much Miley meant to Nick, they must have known about everything that had happened with them over the past seven years. Nick squeezed his eyes shut; it hurt to think that it really wasn't her standing there.

"Yes, Nick, it's really me. I'm really here with you." Tears filled Miley's eyes as she watched the pain cloud over Nicks face. Knowing she had caused him all of this pain for all those years was enough to send her back running. But she couldn't move she couldn't run anymore. She didn't want to hurt Nick anymore; she didn't want to hurt herself anymore. She'd face her fears and let herself be happy again, because that was the only things left for her to try.

Nick's eyes fluttered open at the sound of her voice. It was like honey, smooth yet so sweet. If it was the only sound Nick ever heard for the rest of his life, he'd be content. He loved her voice, and the way it bought butterflies to his stomach.

"I…It's…Oh wow. I'm speechless." Nick stuttered, still in a state of shock. She's really here right now, she's really here. He couldn't believe it. "What are you doing here?"

Miley's smile vanished. She knew he would ask that, and she'd tried to prepare herself for the much-needed explanation but right now, she didn't think it mattered much. Of course, Nick thought otherwise. "I came back to apologize for leaving you seven years ago. I'm really sorry Nick, I was in shock and hurt and I didn't know what to do. Running away seemed simpler to me then and I just did it.

"But I realized a while ago, that running away hadn't solved anything. That I was still hurt and now you were too. Nothing changed from running away; I mean nothing good came of it. In the end we were both heart broken and without each other. I came back to fix my mistake and finish what was left incomplete all those years go. That is, if you're willing to listen. I understand if you wouldn't want to. Especially after what I've done and all…"

Nick's mouth dropped open. She wanted to talk about it? She was really here. She'd come home. What was she going to say to him? Better yet what was he to say in return? He wasn't ready for this. "Of course I'll listen, there's a lot that needs to be explained. Come on in."

Nick stepped to the side and opened the door wider, and motioned for her to come in. Hesitantly, Miley stepped in through the door. Her eyes scanned the door way, widening slightly. Nick smiled; he'd half expected her to squeal like she used too. Her eyes wandered the room and landed on him, still wide. Nick smirked at her and she looked away blushing. _Good_, he thought in relief. They still had the same connection that they did seven years ago. Nick shut the door gently behind her and moved to her side. He motioned for her to follow him, as he moved past her. She nodded following him as he led her though the hall way and into the living room.

Miley felt a small gasp escape her mouth as she looked around the room. It was gorgeous. The walls were painted a beige color and elegant old-English styled chairs were placed around the room. A glass-top coffee table stood in the middle of the room and a huge white shining piano stood off in the corner. Beige curtains hung to the side of the window, sunlight pouring into the room.

"I take it you like it?" Nick asked when he noticed the look on her face. He smiled when Miley nodded mutely. "Lilly and Jess designed it. Mom thought they should and I didn't know much about living rooms. It's one of my favourite rooms in the house."

"It's beautiful. It's the exact way I'd imagined my living room when I was younger." Miley replied.

"Which must have been why Lilly said you were her inspiration," Nick realized suddenly. "I didn't understand her when she told me. Anyways, take a seat."

Miley nodded again and walked across the room taking a seat on of the chairs. Nick followed her and sat down across from her. Miley felt a wave of disappointment wash over her when he didn't sit down next to her. She blinked, removing her purse from her arm and placing it next to her. Nick got himself comfortable then glanced up at Miley.

"Where do we start then?" Miley asked after a moment of silence. The sooner this was done the better.

"How about from the beginning," Nick offered. "Why did you leave in the first place?"

Miley took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I was scared. That's why I left you and everyone else. It was a tough time in my life, Nick. My dad just passed away, and Jackson couldn't come home since he was at college and exams were starting. I thought you'd be there with me, but you come up the next day telling me you're going off on tour in two weeks. How was I supposed to react? I was upset with everything that was happening. I just lost my last parent. I was an orphan. My daddy the man who was supposed to always be there for me, the only things in my life that was supposed to remain a constant was taken from me.

"I was vulnerable, Nick. I was scared, the moment I found out my father died I felt like everything was ripped away from me. I felt so alone, like no one was there for me. When you came up to the hospital, when I first saw you, I felt a bit of what was taken from me restored. You promised you'd always be there for me; you said you wouldn't leave me anymore. Do you remember? When I was crying and you were holding me you whispered that into my ear. I believed you Nick; I believed that you'd be there for me. I knew I could count on you, I knew you'd be there for me when no one else could. Then, a week after my dad funeral you tell me you have to go on tour! After you promised you'd be there for me, right after you told me you'd never leave you tell me you've got to go. How was I supposed to feel?

"I was even more hurt then. I couldn't believe you'd do something like that. I was sick of having everything taken from me, I was sick of being hurt continuously. I wanted to get away from all those problems and I did the first thing that came into my mind. I ran away, away from you, from the pain, the anger, from my friends and from my family. I left everything behind."

Nick couldn't believe this. He hadn't known she felt this way. When she had tried to convince him not to leave on the tour, he'd thought she was just going to miss him. He hadn't known it was going to be this serious. It took him a moment to realize Miley had stopped talking. He cleared his throat, looking up at her. "Where'd you go?"

Miley barley looked up from her hands. "I didn't know where I was to go. I hadn't really thought everything through before I left. I was so caught up in just getting away that I didn't think of where I was to escape to. I decided to be spontaneous, to go wherever the wind blew. I hopped onto a random bus and I rode it for days. When it finally reached its stop, I ended up in Boston. I had only been to Boston on Hannah things, never on my own. I really didn't know much about it. I was just wandering around when I ran into two twins that were around my age. There names were Zack and Cody, and they asked me where I was staying. I'd told them I wasn't sure about that yet. They were such sweethearts; they'd led me to their place. They lived in a hotel that they're mother sang at.

"The boys had looked familiar to me; I knew I'd seen them before. It was when they led me to the hotel that I remembered. They lived at the Tipton, a five-star hotel, the same one Hannah always stayed at. They were friends of Hannah, and after I'd explained my story to them and a few of their friends they'd welcomed me to stay at the hotel with them. One girl who lived at the hotel, London Tipton, was the daughter of the hotel owner; she'd taken a liking towards me and allowed me to stay at the hotel for free. But of course, I'd gotten a job right away and began paying rent. I had a room-mate, Maddie Fitzpatrick. She was so sweet, she'd become my best friend during my stay.

"I had told her everything. She knows about you, and about me being Hannah, about my daddy. She knew everything. She was supportive of my decision. Such an adorable girl, she had become my sister over the seven years. We had fun together, along with Zack and Cody. We were inseparable for the most part. They became my family. To most people, it'd seem like I had everything, but I didn't. I didn't have everything that I needed, and I remembered that every morning when I woke up and each night before I went to bed.

"All that I had, it wasn't who I really was. The real Miley Stewart lived in Malibu; her best friends were Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken. The real Miley Stewart was Nick Jonas' girlfriend. In Boston, I wasn't that Miley. But I tried to become her, I had tried to let go of my past. I wanted to start over new, a fresh beginning. I wanted to let everything go. I tried too, I had let my home and friends go and made new ones. So, now that I had a new home, new family and friends I tried to get a new heart. Maddie and London had tried to set me up with several men. A few of which they knew and some that they'd met. After much coaxing they always managed to get me to go on the date, I mean, how could I tell them no? After all they've done for me, it didn't seem right.

"Though it never did get to a second date. Never. That didn't stop them, no way. They'd continued to bring in boy after boy after boy. I was forced to go on date after date after date. Always, each and every time, it was only a first date, never a second. It had London and Maddie stumped, no man in Boston was good enough for me. It was then I'd realized that no matter where I went, no man would be good enough for me. It didn't matter wherever in the world I went; no man would be the one for me because I had already found my one true match."

Nick's throat tightened. She had found her one true match. She'd come over here to tell him she was through with him, she had another man now. Why hadn't he expected this? She was gone for seven years; surely she'd have found a man by then. One who wouldn't leave her during her time in need. He forced himself to listen to Miley as she continued

"It was then I'd realized why no man managed to get a second date from me. I found out that each guy I met, I always found myself comparing him to you. None of them seemed right because none of them were _you_. I happened with every guy every time. Either his hair wasn't curly enough or his voice wasn't sweet enough. He couldn't make me laugh like you could; he couldn't make me smile like you could. He didn't know me like you did. At first I thought it was just because I was homesick or something. But after time, it became clear that there was no other man for me in this world but you.

"I started receiving emails from Lilly about a year or so after I'd left. She kept telling me how hurt you were and how much pain I'd caused you. She kept asking me to come back home, but I just couldn't. Honestly, there were times were I had considered coming back. Were I'd gone as far as getting on the bus with my bags and everything, But I'd always change my mind last minute. I couldn't come home and face you all again. I'd hurt you all too much by leaving and I thought coming back would make everything worse. I'd thought you all hated me, although Lilly tried telling me otherwise in her emails. But I didn't believe her; I thought she was saying it to bring me back. I couldn't face seeing you, looking into your eyes and seeing all the pain and knowing I had caused it all."

Miley suddenly broke off, looking to the side. Nick, startled at her abrupt stop looked up. Concerned, Nick sat up straight. He reached over for her, "Miley? Miley are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright Nick." She choked out. Slowly, she turned her head to look at him straight into the eyes. Her eyes brimmed with unshed tears. Nick felt his heart skip a beat. "Honestly, Nick tell me the truth. Did I hurt you real bad when I left?"

Nick tried to look away but he couldn't. He had to look away, she was watching him with such intensity it bothered him. She _had_ hurt him bad when she left but he couldn't tell her that. That alone would hurt her more than anything. But he couldn't lie to her either, she'd find out in the end. Reluctantly, Nick nodded.

A nod, a simple nod was all it took. Tears fell from her eyes and down her face. Miley turned away from him, her eyes filled with agony. She buried her face in her hands and large sobs racked her body. Nick felt his heart break, as he sat there watching her cry. Her little body was shaking. All because she'd hurt him. She had hurt him like he had hurt her. Cautiously, Nick rose and moved towards her.

"Miley," He called softly as he dropped down next to her. Slowly, he reached his arms out and wrapped them around her. A part of him expected her to push him away but she didn't. She fell against his body, burying her face deep in his chest. He tightened his grasp on her then, smoothing out her hair and rubbing comforting circles on her back. "Shh, Miley, it's okay. Everything's just fine. I'm just fine. Don't cry, baby, don't cry."

Miley felt her heart stop when Nick's arms circled around her. She knew she should push him away, it would make the rejection simpler she but she couldn't. As soon as he touched her she felt all the walls she had built over the years cave down. She fell against him, burying her face into his shirt. She needed him. She could hear him calling her name, his velvet like voice, so smooth and soft. Her heart began to beat faster due to the close proximity. Her head began to spin; it had been seven years since she had been in his arms. Seven long years, seven years that didn't seem like it was worth it now. Nothing was worth hurting Nick. Nothing.

Her heart flipped when she heard him call her baby. He called her that before, when they'd first started going out. Back when everything was simple, when there were no problems. Tears continued to poor down Miley's face, hot tears that burned her skin. She had hurt Nick, the words replaying in her head. She had hurt him like he had hurt her. She had caused him pain, something she never imagined she'd do. She hurt him for seven years, broken his heart. She had broken him. She was a monster.

"Miley, come on. Stop crying now, please. It's not good for you. You're starting to scare me," Nick said as he held her close. He was worried about her, he hadn't seen her, this upset since… "Miley, baby, just calm down please. Relax, everything is fine. Everyone is fine. Don't worry. Just calm down."

"No," Miley wailed. "I hurt you Nick. The reason I ran away was to stop getting hurt and while trying to protect myself I hurt you. I'm so selfish Nick. I was told that you were hurting yet I ignored it, thinking of myself. I'm a monster Nick. I hurt other people so I could get what I want!"

"No, no, that's not it." Nick replied quickly. "It's not like that Miley. You were hurt; you had every reason to leave. I was being a jerk. I was more concerned about my career than you. I was wrong. I need you more than I need my career. I can't live without you Miley, yet I still put myself first. You were in time of need, you needed me yet I put myself first. I was the selfish one, Miles. You just reacted in a certain way. It's alright Miley. You're not selfish at all."

The sound of his voice seemed to have an effect on Miley, because after he'd finished talking she had calmed down considerably. A few tears still rolled down her cheeks but her breathing was almost regular with occasional hiccups. "I'm sorry Nick. I am so sorry I left. I was stupid to run, it didn't solve anything. I just wasted seven years for nothing. I'm sorry Nick, and I hope you can forgive me."

"There's no need to apologize Miley. You were forgiven the moment I opened that door. You may have run away but you returned to fix what was left unsolved Miley and that takes a lot of courage." Nick stroked her hair. "Now, I hope you can forgive me for what I've done to you. I'm sorry I drove you away. I should have listened to you; I shouldn't have put my career first. I'm sorry for hurting you."

Miley pulled away from Nick, looking up at him. "Don't be sorry. I overreacted. It's your life. I shouldn't control it."

Nick reached down and wiped a few stray tears with his thumb. He smiled softy at her. "You are my life Miley. I'm sorry I forgot that."

Miley smiled back at him her eyes glistening. "It's okay even though you have nothing to be sorry for. Now, are you sure you forgive me for what I've done?"

"I'm positive I forgive you, Miley, that's a no brainer." Nick replied.

"Are you sure you do?" Miley asked dubiously. "Because I totally understand if you don't forgive me for what I've done. I was rotten to you."

Nick shook his head, smirking at the girl in his arms. Even after seven years she was still as doubtful. Nick leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers. "I'm absolutely sure, Miley. Besides, love means not having to say you're sorry."

Miley's eyes widened and tears filled them once again. She gasped, raising one hand to cover her mouth. "Are you for real Nick?"

Nick nodded. "I'm for real. I love you Miley Stewart. I have for the whole while I've known you, I haven't stopped. And you know what? I don't think I ever will."

Tears fell out of Miley's eyes, and Nick reached forward to wipe them away. "Well then, I love you too Nick Jonas and I will forever and always."

Nick grinned at her, cupping her cheek in his warm hand. Miley's eyes fluttered shut as he leaned forward placing his lips on hers. The kiss was filled with passion. Nick felt fire burn through his body as Miley's lips moved against his. He couldn't believe it, after seven years of waiting he was kissing Miley Stewart, the love of his life. He tangled one hand in her hair while the other stayed firmly on her face, holding her head in place. He felt her run her smooth fingers through his hair and Nick shuddered. Even after spending seven years apart, she still had the same effect on him. He loved her then and he loved her now. She was all he needed. Ever.

Nick felt her world spin as soon as Nick's lips touched hers. She melted right there in his arms. She'd forgotten how amazing his kisses were. She wounded her hands around his neck and ran her fingers through his soft brown curls. Oh, how she had missed him. She'd forgotten how it felt to be around him, the sudden butterflies, the dizziness, and the haggard breaths. This is what it was like when she was around Nick; this was what it was like to be in love. She felt Nick's hand run through her hair and she shivered involuntarily. His hand stayed put on her face, holding her head on place. She couldn't believe she'd spent seven years away from him, how had she managed to go through each day without one of his kisses? He was all she wanted and all she needed. She couldn't leave him ever again no matter how hard she tried.

The two pulled apart due to the lack of air. Breathing heavily, Nick still had his hand on her face, preventing her to move her head to far from him. The two tried desperately to regain their breaths but Miley found it incredibly difficult, especially with Nick placing small kisses on her lips continuously.

Miley smiled shakily at him. "Oh wow. That was some kiss, wasn't it?"

Nick nodded. "Tell me about it. I honestly have no idea how I went seven years without kissing you."

"I know," Miley agreed grinning. "I love you Nick. You're so amazing. I had expected you to not want be back after what I've done."

Nick looked at her, surprised. "Miley I could ever not want you. I need you in my life. I'm much too selfish to let you go Miley."

"Well, I guess I'm glad you're selfish. I need you too, Nick. More than I think is possible. I don't know how I managed to survive those seven years without you, but I don't want to find out."

Nick kissed her once more. "Good. Because I don't think I could bear you leaving me again."

"You won't have to worry about that." Miley assured him pulling him close. "I'm here to stay. I've finally come home. Back to you, back to everything. One last thing Nick, happy birthday"

--&&--

**Authors Note:** I am so sorry this took forever to get up. I had trouble writing out the part where Nick and Miley meet. But it's up now. I hope you guys like it! I worked hard on this chapter and it's pretty long. I did mention the characters from the Suite Life in this chapter, I do not own them. Disney does.

Anyways, excuse any errors. I appreciate those who review. You guys make my day! I really hope you guys enjoyed this story. I think it went over well. Anyhow, don't forget to review! Much love!

Hugs and Kisses,

-Caramel161


End file.
